


I'm already Ashe

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon - Video Game, Funny, Gen, M/M, Overwatch References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Prompts: Banter + Modern AUWork for the Voltron Bingo on tumblr





	I'm already Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> You need to see the video for the song "No Mercy" to understand the joke, or you're gonna be like Keith in this.
> 
> Link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9uTScSgzrM  
> The good part starts at 1:38.

* * *

Keith didn’t start playing this game because he wanted to. He started because of Lance. Because he loved his boyfriend to bits. But then again, Lance tended to make him discover things he could potentially like, a lot of the time actually. Like, he didn’t know he liked to get massages until Lance made him lie down on the bed and started to run his hands on his back. Good times, very good times.

The same applied for this game; Overwatch. Keith wasn’t a big fan of video games. But liked this one. Especially when he was playing with his friends. Lucky they were exactly six to play, it made things interesting.

There was this new character, Ashe, that just came out. And he knew Lance would LOVE to test her, he was a Widowmaker main afterall. So he didn’t understand when Pidge took Ashe instead. She was a Sombra main, through and through.

“Hey! I wanna be Ashe!”

“I’m already Ashe!” replied Pidge in a singing voice.

The rest of them exploded in laughter, while Lance snorted and sang too.

“What about Widowmaker?”

“I’m already Widowmaker.” sang Hunk, switching from Reinhardt to Widowmaker.

Keith was confused. What the heck was going on?!

“I’ll be Bastion.”

“Nerf Bastion!” exclaimed Allura.

“What the heck?” asked Keith in a whisper.

“You’re right. So, Winston!”

“I wanna be Winston!” sang Pidge.

“I guess I’ll be Genji.”

“I’m already Genji.” laughed Shiro in the comms.

“Then I’ll be McCree.”

“I already took McCree.” snorted Allura, switching again.

“I have an idea!” said Pidge.

“What’s your ideaaaaaa?”

“You should beee…”

“I’m already Mercy!” laughed Allura with a sound of something falling in her mic.

“What?! What is it you guys?! What’s going on?!”

Laughter continued and Keith was pissed. They mostly took the same characters. Once you find your main, you stay comfortable with it. Sometimes, they changed when they needed a specific character, but they generally stuck to the same category. He suddenly felt the hand of his boyfriend on his shoulder. Lance had been playing on his laptop in the next room.

“Never seen ‘No Mercy’, did you?”

“What’s that?”

Pidge erupted in laughter while the rest calmed down. Lance took out his phone and played him an animation video and Keith finally understood the joke.

“Ok… but Allura was already Mercy?”

Lance hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

“That wasn’t the joke, babe. Oh, I love dating you…”

“ONLY dating him?” asked Shiro.

“Don’t worry, I love your little bro too. Wasn’t saying I didn’t love HIM.” laughed Lance.

“Can we get back to it? The AIs are nailing our team right now!” groaned Pidge.

“I’ll go back to my computer. Restart the training. And I want Ashe this time!!”

Lance got Ashe, and Keith hummed the song during all the game, with the others singing the lyrics he didn’t know so far.


End file.
